Maxwell
Garfield Odie Mickey Mouse G3 Pinkie Pie Hamtaro: Hey guys look. It's Pinkie Pie! Maxwell: Yes. But does'nt she look a bit different? Hamtaro: I know it's G3 Pinkie Pie. Laura showed it to me once Maxwell: Careful, Hamtaro. G3 Pinkie Pie is dangerous. She has moves MUCH different than normal Pinkie Pie on Lawl X Hamtaro: Well. What can she do? Dexter: She can throw burning cookies, Ride on Starcatcher, fly with balloons and decorate opponents with a pink bow. Maxwell: And for her Final Smash. She can paint the world Absolutely, Positively PINK Hamtaro: Don't forget. She has her special line "Did 'ya look under your bed?" HAHAHA! That line cracks me up! Maxwell: Yes we know.... Just don't hurt her to bad. Ponyville still needs a great party host Hamtaro: Got it! G3 Rainbow Dash Minty Hamtaro: Hey Look. It's Minty! Maxwell: That's right Hamtaro. That's Minty. She saved Christmas with friendship Hamtaro: Oh I remember the part of that movie. The Hot-Air Balloon scene was INTENCE (Thistle Whistle appears as a cameo) Thistle Whistle: *Giggles* Yeah. *Whistles* Because we were like "WHOOSH" and I was like "AAAH" and Minty was like "OOH NOOO" *Whistles* but at least we got to our destination Hamtaro: Now that I got that out of the way. Tell me what her moves are Thistle Whistle: Don't mind if I do *Whistles* She can use her greatist invention: The Minty Wheel Hamtaro: The Minty Wheel? Thistle Whistle: Yeah *Whistles* If you get run over by it. Consider yourself a Hamster Pancake *Whistles* G3.5 Pinkie Pie Frankie Stein Hamtaro: AAAAAAH!!! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER!!! Maxwell: Calm down, Hamtaro. That's just Frankie Stein Hamtaro: Don't let her rip me apart. I'm to cute to die!! Maxwell: She won't rip you apart, But she can electrocute you. So watch out for her jolts Dexter: And don't let her stop you from throwing your seeds at her Hamtaro: Why? Dexter: Because she will put it up on a board to cancel it out Hamtaro: This opponent is gonna be hard. Do I have a chance? Maxwell: Oh wait...I have an idea. Use your little Hamster claws, and her stitches might come loose....But her hand may still be active and can grab you Hamtaro: Ugh. I hope i'll win this Draculaura Clawdeen Wolf Lagoona Blue Applejack Rarity Diamond Tiara Disney Princess Amethyst Hamtaro: Who is she? Dexter: That's Amethyst. She is the leader of the BFFL Hamtaro: BFFL? Dexter: Yes. That stands for "Best Friends for Life" Hamtaro: Those are some pretty fancy seeds she's got Maxwell: Those are'nt seeds Hamtaro. Those are Spellbeads. Watch out when she starts to throw one Hamtaro: What do you mean? Maxwell: Those beads are magical. That means Amethyst will cast a spell on you (Sapphire appears as a cameo) Sapphire: And for her Final Smash she can summon us to use our team chant to shoot a big laser Dexter: Just what are you talking about?! Sapphire: Amethyst will let US finish you.......Right after she gets the Smash Ball Calvin Zombie Buttercup Ed Edd Eddy Gumball Watterson Benson Winnie the Pooh Ernie Snoopy Steve Bob Fancy Pants Man Dr. Hare Woody & Buzz Lightyear Little Charmers Hamtaro: I don't wanna fight those three cute little girls... :( Maxwell: They're not just little girls, They're Little Charmers Hamtaro: Charmers? Maxwell: Hazel, Lavender and Posie are three sisters are three Charmers in training, Sometimes there spells will go good or bad Hamtaro: Is there something else I should look out for Dexter: Watch out for Posie's "Hole in One" She's a skilled golfer and might puck you unsuspectingly. So watch out. Also, Lavender can make Witch's Brew, So watch out when the Cauldron bubbles. And Hazel can fly using her broom. And so can her other sisters Hamtaro: So they're witches? Dexter: No....Just Little Charmers Tom & Jerry Hello Kitty Hamtaro Hamtaro: Guys, I'm fighting myself! TBA Skywalker Hamtaro Hamtaro: Wait....is that me? Am I the Skywalker? TBA Bugs Bunny Dexter: You know him, right, Hamtaro? Hamtaro: Of course I do! It's Bugs Bunny! TBA The Tick Timmy Turner The Cat in the Hat Sailor Moon Hamtaro: *Gasp* Is that?.....Is that?.... Maxwell: Yes Hamtaro. That's the one and only: Sailor Moon Hamtaro: Oh my gosh. I know SO much about her! She's EVERYWERE Maxwell: Just watch out for her Boomerang Tiara. If she stars charging it. Watch out. Dexter: And Her Super Sonic waves are no joke Hamtaro: I don't know whether to fight her or get her autograph Dexter: Fight first. Fanboy later Hamtaro: OH! Do you think she will sign my water bowl? Milky Way Polly Pocket Hamtaro: This hyper girl is giving me the creeps Toon Freddy Fazbear Hamtaro: That's a pretty weird looking Freddy Fazbear Mangle Hamtaro: WOAH! What happened to her?! Purple Guy/Springtrap Hamtaro: This purple guy is making me uncomfortable Sans Hamtaro: Take a look at Mr. Funny Bones here! Dexter: Yes, Hamtaro that's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. He loves to make puns Hamtaro: I'm guessing that's one of his attacks Dexter: Not really. Sans can use his Gaster Blaster. If you get hit with it, You're gonna have a bad time (Papyrus shows as a cameo) Papyrus: Also, Watch out for his bone attack, The blue ones you easily go by. But the rest can hurt you Hamtaro: Skeletor? Is that you? Papyrus: What? No I'm not Skeletor! I'm the great Papyrus! You don't know me? I capture humans! Hamtaro: You capture hamsters too right? Papyrus: I WILL Capture you if you leave a SCRATCH on my big brother! Hamtaro: Oooh.... Ned Hamtaro: Looks like Ned got fortunate enough to join Lawl Toon... Sunky Hamtaro: Is that Sonic the Hedgehog? TBA Megatoon Choki Sollano Hamtaro: Hey, hey! It's Cho-Chi from Italian! ;p Choki: WILL YOU QUIT SAYING MY NAME?! TBA Anime Mario Hamtaro: That guy looks like Mario... TBA CGi Diddy Kong Anime Jigglypuff Sonic X Toon PAC-MAN DLC Characters Hamtaro: Who is That?! Maxwell: I have no idea. This fighter is not anywere in my book! Dexter: It's probably a character that was downloaded from another file! Hamtaro: Downloadable or not, I will fight to win! Cameos thistlewhistle.jpg|Thistle Whistle (Appears in Minty's Guidance) sapphire trollz.jpg|Sapphire (Appears in Amethyst's Guidance) Payras.jpg|Papyrus (Appears in Sans' Guidance) Category:Easter Eggs